


Rivals Who Sleep Together...

by xx_AllMightFucker_xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Camping, M/M, Rivalry, Sleeping Together, hmmm, i guess, mentions of kakagai, might gai is a fool btw, neji does get a boner on accident, outdoors, sleep over ?, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_AllMightFucker_xx/pseuds/xx_AllMightFucker_xx
Summary: Chapter 1:Rock Lee wants to kindle a bond with Neji, and does so by making Neji uncomfortable.Chapter 2:Neji Jerks off at a sleepover.





	Rivals Who Sleep Together...

**Author's Note:**

> I am nejilee trash and it cannot be helped.  
> I was rewatching rock lee and his ninja pals and why does Neji act like "that"? He's so fucking silly i swear to God. He's always yelling at Lee and his dumb antics.

Team Guy had decided to stop traveling for the night, settle down near an abandoned trail riddled with numerous vines and branches which poked at the sides of them as they walked. It was a trail that not many would travel by. Might Guy led the way along it, whistling a sweet little tune, stopping abruptly, examined their surroundings in quite a dramatic way, a way which made both Tenten and Neji cringe before nodding his head.

“Alright, here looks good to go!”

“But, Guy sensei!” Rock Lee shouted. “The ground, it is _completely_ covered in branches. We cannot lay here without waking up with sore backs, I insist, we-”

“Heh, fret not Lee,” Guy smirked. “Neji here can help with that, can’t you, Neji?”

“What?” Neji grimaced, as if he hadn’t been paying any attention to their conversation.

“You know,” the older man mimicked Neji’s stance he took during bouts. “Your airpalm, go ahead and demonstrate that now, let’s see what you got!”

“Oh, you always do this to him, Guy!” Tenten began, stepping forward. “You couldn’t just find somewhere better for us to sleep? Plus, on the ground? _Again_?” She whined. “This has to be like the 5th mission where we sleep on the ground, I’m tired of waking up with worms in my hair, I say we just-”

“How about it?” Guy cut her off, diverting his attention from the kunoichi back to Neji, causing her to frown greatly in front of him. “Go ahead!”

“Yes, Neji!” Lee’s voice came forthright. “This would be a lovely opportunity to see just how far you’ve come with your training!”

“What are you talking about Lee? We sparred only yesterday. What could you _possibly_ learn from me that you didn’t know yesterday?”

“You grow everyday, isn’t that right, Guy sensei?”

“Yes indeed Lee, that is the **power of youth**!”

 _How redundant._ Neji looked at his teammate. It was absolutely cheesy how the moon’s light reflected off his large eyes as he spoke. Almost cartoonish. He sneered.

“If it can’t be helped, step back.”

He took his stance, bending his knees, chest in line with hips, legs spread, arms stretched in opposite directions.

“Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!”

 

And with that, the area was spent.

 

“Lovely. Nothing I don’t expect from my student after all!” Might Gai put his hand on Neji’s shoulder giving him a thumbs up and a pearly white smile. “I’ve trained you well!”

“Please, don’t touch me.”

“Alright, everyone, sleep time, we have a big day tomorrow!”

The team began to pull the sleeping bags and food bars, that was considered their dinner, from the pack that Rock Lee held in his backpack. They all had their meal and sleeping bag, well, all except one. Tenten was the first to notice.

“Hey, Lee, you didn’t pack a bag for yourself? I’m not giving you mine, you know.” She bit into the bar.

“Oh, no Tenten, tonight, I will be sleeping with my dearest teammate.”

“What? I hope you don't mean me, cause-”

Lee laughed cordially and loud. “Of course, I don’t _ever_ plan to sleep with you!”

“Oi, that kinda hurts a bit.” She took another bite. “So, Neji? Why-”  
“Hey, hey wait a second.” Neji turned away from the sleeping bag he was preparing for himself “What are you talking about?” He looked at the two of them, Tenten with her cheeks full, and Lee with a wide smile.

“Lee wants to sleep with you.” Tenten spoke bluntly.

“He **_what?_ **”

“Tenten, you’ve got it wrong-”

“Hey, your words, not mine.”

“What is this about sleeping with me?” Neji spoke with the annoyance in his voice being evident.

Realizing now the blunder of his words, Lee’s face heated up. “Oh, _OH._ You two, you misunderstood. Of course, I don’t mean anything sexual, Neji!” He looked at the ground. “But you see, when I asked kakashi sensei-”

“Hmm? What’s this about Kakashi?” Guy peaked up out of the sleeping bag he had already settled in, completely having blocked out the conversation his students were engaged in, yet only having awakened from the name of his rival. This must’ve been the result of years of training.

Lee returned to his normal stature at the sound of his voice. “Yes, Guy sensei, well, I hope you don’t mind, but I spoke a while ago with Kakashi about the nature of your relationship.”

Guy laid still. He swallowed, the gulp audible.

“You...you what? W-what did he tell you?”

“Nothing much, if anything. But seeing as you are rivals as I am with Neji,”

“Don’t go deciding that on your own!” Neji’s voice cut in.

“But it’s true! As I was saying, I then spoke to him about ways to increase the relationship and neutralize hostility between rivals.”

“Who said I was hostile to you?” The long haired man shouted behind Lee.

“And so, Kakashi told me about the exercise you and him created when you were around our age. Seventeen, eighteen, give or take, on a mission like this. And so I thought, why not use this opportunity to neutralize hostility between us, right Neji?”

“You fool…” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Might Guy looked at the two, as they engaged in their silly banter. They were quite reminiscent of him and Kakashi, right down to the bowl cut.

“I remember that, yes! Let me think back, we were...uh…” Guy cut himself off. “Yes, me and Kakashi were quite close then, weren’t we?” He chuckled nervously.

“You and Kakashi are a different story, complete losers! You expect to sleep with-” Neji’s voice carried throughout the forest. Guy sighed.

“Well, do what you want, you two.”

 _Kakashi_ , he thought, _you misunderstood, those two, they are_ nothing _like us. You may have given Lee some dangerous advice on accident_.

 

Somewhere in the village, Kakashi sneezed over and over again.

“Well it’s too late now, Neji. I didn’t bring another sleeping bag!”

“And how is that my problem? You took it upon yourself to do this crazy activity. I so happen to enjoy my personal space, you ignoramus-”

“You two, won't you shut up?” Tenten whisper-yelled from her own sleeping bag. “God, it’s past midnight. Lee, count your losses and shut up!”

“You hear that? Well then,” Neji said in agreement. “Goodnight Lee.”

Neji tucked himself into his bag, happy with having won such a stupid argument. What was he thinking anyways? Sleeping in the same place, and with a man no less? Such an imbecile, how dumb, who did he think he was?

He turned away from Lee, who had done as Tenten told him and laid horizontal to the 3, hugging his knees to compensate for the cold.

It must’ve been easy for the other two to fall asleep, having no sensory abilities like Neji had, which, thanks to it, he had sensed Lee’s shivering. He exhaled heavily. Rock Lee was asleep, right? He must be so cold, to be shivering in his sleep-

No, he wasn’t going to feel bad. This was Lee’s choice after all.

But didn’t it look like he was going to freeze in his sleep?

No, he’s a jounin level ninja, something like this wouldn’t kill him-

**_“Achoo!”_ **

_I have to be the dumbest person alive._

Neji shifted, as to not wake Tenten and Guy, of course, it wouldn’t matter if Lee was to wake up at this point. Shimmying out of the sleeping bag, and crawling down slowly, shaking Lee awake.

“Hey” he spoke in a low voice. “Lee, wake up.” he shook him a bit harder. What a heavy sleeper.

“Huh? Oh, Neji. Why are you waking- IS THERE AN ENEMY NEARBY?”

Neji jumped to cover Lee’s mouth with his hands, regretting his decision to wake him up already. Still whispering. “You fool, keep it down!”

Lee nodded, whispering himself now, removing Neji’s hands with his own. “Is there something you need?”

“You were shivering, so.” His face heated up involuntarily. There was really no other way to word this, was there? “So, hurry up and let's go to sleep.”

“But Neji, I was asleep-”

“Clearly I meant with me.”

“Neji…” Lee’s eyes widened.

“Don’t make me regret it. Hurry up.”

“Of course!”

 

With the two of them tucked in, it was a snug fit, and the fact that they were both facing the same direction made it even worse. In fact, if anything, they totally looked like they were cuddling. It was getting colder as the night went by.

“Lee, move back a little bit, I can’t move.”

“What do you need to move for? We’re sleeping after all.”

“I told you, I like my own personal space. Technically, I have none right now. So move back.”

Lee tried, he shimmied a bit before sighing in defeat, and then ultimately perking up.

“I got it!”

He moved so that he lay on his side and, without thinking at all, gripped Neji’s hips and moved him so that he fit perfectly tightly pressed against him.

Yes, they were totally spooning.

“Woah, woah hey wait--!” Neji pulled himself away, though there wasn’t much places to turn to, the sleeping bag being so small. “Don’t just touch me as you like, what do you think you’re doing?”

Lee’s face had such innocence painted on it, as if he didn’t realize Neji’s bottom was clearly touching his crotch.

“Well I thought, there would be more room on your side if your pressed against me sideways like this,” he used his hands as a diagram. “I would be on the edge of the bag, and you maintaining most of the space.”

Neji shook his head. Well, he was right, but it still didn’t feel right to be laying with Lee like _that_.

“If only you used your brain like this in battle.” He went quiet. “Well, whatever.”

The fact was, it wasn’t as disturbing as Neji would like to admit. Although at a very distinctly lower difference than Lee before, Tenten and Might Guy were shivering, albeit slightly. Truth be, Rock Lee’s body acted as a furnace in the cold, so it felt very nice to be pressed against him, and have his arms wrap around Neji’s own biceps and chest.

He wouldn’t admit that aloud however.

Lee fell asleep quickly, as though this was a normal everyday occurrence. What was the point of this exercise anyways? To torture the participant with embarrassment and awkwardness? What could Guy and Kakashi possibly have accomplished when they did this?

With that thought, Neji felt himself sink deeper into Lee’s chest, as the sleeping teen squeezed him closer subconsciously.

Lee’s soft breath tickled the nape of his neck. He shivered, but not from of the cold.

It was such an odd feeling that made his whole body shiver. A hint of chocolate still on Lee’s breath from the food bars, the comfort in his grasp, the warmth created from the two of them pressed tightly against each other made Neji oddly comfortable.

He adjusted himself, sighing as he settled in Lee’s lap, wiggling a bit, and relaxing. How warm.

 _Very_ comfortable.

His face heated up as he realized what his body was signaling to him.

 _Oh no, oh don’t do that to me, go down go down please go_ **_down._ ** He begged, though not sure at what, and laid his hands over himself, as if to hide it, but the contact combined with the tight grasp of Lee just made his hips jerk gently, he hissed at the touch, and then at the _mere idea of-_

_Okay, relax, think, just think. You’ve never thought of Lee in that context, right? This is normal a bodily reaction for young man like yourself. Don’t forget either, that you’re not attracted to men-_

“ _Hnngh_ ” Lee groaned in his sleep, grinding just so gently on Neji. Just slightly, yet it was beginning to be to much for him. Neji forced himself to slow his breathing.

 _Think, what’s something that could get rid of this?_ His brain flashed through hundreds of ideas, until finally, he thought of Might Guy.

Almost instantaneously, he went flaccid.

He never wanted to thank his sensei more.

Neji willed himself to sleep, before another feeling like the one he had felt before peaked.

 

“Hey, you two, wake up!” Tenten slapped the forehead of Rock Lee slightly, which likewise, woke Neji himself. He immediately realized the situation they were in.

In fact they were intertwined even more than how they had fallen asleep.

It didn’t help either Rock Lee had a bad case of morning wood, jabbing into Neji’s lower back.

More angry than annoyed, Neji reached back, and pinched the stomach of Lee, awakening the heavy sleeper.

“Ouch!” he yipped, eyes meeting Neji’s pale ones, with a stare that said _take care of that, and keep it away from me._

“Ah, sorry Neji,” he scratched his head. “It cannot be helped after all, it is morning-”

 **“I know what it is!** ”

The sound of Might Guy’s laughter rang through, Neji and Lee looked up propping themselves on their arms, to see a Guy that was on a cliff that was _most definitely_ not there before. His hearty laugh filled the sounds of the forest.

“You three!” he shouted. “There is absolutely no time to argue, let's get going!”

Tenten looked at the two, who’s faces seemed to be painted a light shade of red.

“Well, you heard him.” She smiled. “Let’s go!”

 


End file.
